


Mother's Lap

by LadyWynne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWynne/pseuds/LadyWynne
Summary: Sandor is just a little thing, and his mother is there for him.





	Mother's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble for Mother's Day.  
> 

Sandor crawls into her lap, his cheeks stained with tears, and she sets aside her sewing to stroke his hair. He tries to stifle his sniffles, and her soft petting and the warmth of her helps, but what helps most is her scent. Lavender. His mother always smells of lavender.

As Mother rocks him gently she begins to sing. She has the most beautiful voice in the world, gentle and soft. She always speaks his name with love, and she sings just for him, as she is doing now.

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy_

_Save our sons from war, we pray…._

And Sandor feels safe and warm and cherished.


End file.
